A Werewolf Boy (REMAKE)
by dyo.xxx
Summary: Kisah menyentuh Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Jongin yang selalu bertindak mengikuti naluri serigala, pelan-pelan berubah ketika diperkenalkan pada cinta oleh Do Kyungsoo. Akankah kisah mereka menemukan akhir bahagia? [REMAKE/KAISOO/ KYUNGMYEON/GS]
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

[Prolog]

 _Tahun_ _1963_

Awal musim gugur ini, tidak seperti biasanya, hujan turun dengan lebat di desa. Gara-gara tersambar petir, tiang listrik tumbang dan transformator meledak, menyebabkan desa diselimuti kegelapan selama tiga hari tiga malam.

Rasa sakit yang beberapa hari ini terkadang dialami Profesor Lee Joo Gi, sekarang mendadak terasa jauh lebih menusuk, seakan jantungnya dihujam belati. Dengan wajah pucat, ia mencengkeram dadanya.

Profesor Lee jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan tangan yang masih mencengkeram dada. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdiri dengan susah payah, mengambil ember makanan, dan keluar dari rumah. Saat itu masih siang, tetapi sekelilingnya terlihat gelap, seolah-olah pandangannya terhalang kacamata hitam.

Begitu pintu gubuk dibuka, bau lembap bercampur amis yang menusuk langsung tercium. Serigala-serigala maju mendekati jeruji kandang dan menengadah menatap sang Profesor. Di luar terdengan petir menyabar. Kemudian terdengar hujan menerpa atap gubuk dengan keras, Sang Profesor berjalan melewati deretan kandang serigala dan melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam gubuk.

Ketika tiba di depan pintu berjendela jeruji dan dikunci dengan gembok besi berat, sang Profesor mengeluarkan kunci dari saku sambil memandang sekilas ke dalam sel. Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ruangan gelap gulita itu. Sang Profesor memasukan kunci ke lubang gembok dan memutarnya. Begiu gembok di lepas dan pintu dibuka, terdengar suara napas memburu seakan si pemilik suara di dalam sel sedang menilai situasi dengan tegang.

Namun, Profesor tidak sempat masuk. Ia kembali jatuh terbaring. Rasa sakit yang awalnya hanya terasa di jantung sekarang merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menarik napas dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Dalam kegelapan sel, sepasang mata kebiruan bergerak-gerak memandang Profesor yang tergeletak dilantai. di tengah rasa sakit dan tingkat kesadarannya semakin menurun, Profesor berulang kali menggumam. _Sebentar_ _lagi_... _sebentar_ _lagi_ _penelitian_ _yang_ _kulakukan_ _selama_ _lima_ _belas_ _tahun_ _terakhir,_ _bukan,_ _seumur_ _hidupku_ _ini_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _berakhir_ _begitu_ _saja._ Sementara makhluk itu, makhluk yang menjadi objek penelitian impiannya memandangnya tanpa suara.

Tak lama kemudian, ketegangan didi wajah keriput sang Profesor. berlahan lahan mengendur. Ekspresi terakhirnya terlihat aneh, antara sedih dan menyesal.

Sambil berjongkok, makhluk itu memperhatikan sang Profesor yang sudah meninggal. Kemudian ia melahap daging yang jatuh tersebar di samping sang Profesor sebelum kembali merangkak ke dalam kegelapan. Sosok hitam yang entah manusia atau binatang itu masuk dan menutup pintu berjendela jeruji tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Tanpa disadari, hujan diluar berhenti. Dari celah-celah awan berbentuk ganjil, munculah bulan dengan cahaya kuning gelap yang terkesan mistis.

Continuous?

Hai! Sekali lagi ini hanya cerita remake dari "A Werewolf Boy" dengan mengganti nama tokoh tanpa mengubah jalan cerita sedikitpun. Dan buku ini sudah difilmkan loh! Thankyou~


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

* * *

 _Palos Verdes, tahun 2012_

Semenanjung yang terletak sekitar 32 kilometer dari barat daya Los Angeles itu merupakan lokasi perumahan mewah bagi masyarakat kelas menengah ke atas yang menawarkan pemandangan bentangan biru Samudra Pasifik. Dalam beberapa hal, perumahan ini terkesan seperti komunitas orang Amerika pada masa kejayaan financial di tahun 1960. Namun sebenarnya, perumahan ini adalah proyek para pengembang rumah dalam era meningkatnya bidang kontruksi pada masa pemerintahan Ronald Reagan. Ditambah lagi, beberapa tahun sebelumnya, orang Korea yang pindah ke Amerika mulai hidup berkelompok dan menetap di sana. Sekarang area ini menjadi komunitas Korea yang cukup besar. Saat musim dingin tiba, seluruh tempat di kota terpencil ini terasa begitu tenang dan jalanan-jalanan yang sepi membuat suasa terkesan melankolis.

Di kompleks perumahan ini terdapat rumah indah bertingkat dua di tengah tiupan angin laut yang dingin. Di bawah sinar matahari cerah California yang jarang turun hujan maupun salju, dengan perkarangan yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang juga hijau sepanjang tahun, bangunan seputih salju itu terlihat begitu apik, seakan tak pernah mengalami musim dingin mencekam.

Dini hari yang tenang. Angin laut lembap berubah menjadi kabut. Jalanan, bangunan, serta pepohonan kurus di sepanjang jalan diselimuti embun. Di rumah sunyi yang penghuninya sedang terlelap ini, terdengar suara samar dari kamar mandi di ujung koridor.

Wanita tua berambut putih berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menyikat gigi perlahan. Usianya sekitar akhir enam puluhan. Walaupun rambutnya sudah beruban, kulitnya masih indah dan garis-garis wajahnya masih tegas. Parasnya saat muda samar-samar masih terlihat. Ia memiliki sorot mata malu-malu, hidung indah, dan garis bibir lembut.

Dengan tangan putih dan langsing, ia membasuh wajah beberapa kali dengan air, mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajah, kemudian menengadah menatap cermin. Keriput-keriput halus di wajah wanita itu menandakan kepribadiannya yang rapuh. Wanita itu menatap diri di cermin selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan pelan ke kamar tidur. Tubuhnya yang mungil serta bahunya yang kecil memancarkan kesan anggun.

Ia duduk di depan meja rias dan mengoleskan losion di wajah dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengeluarkan baju terusan sederhana berwarna putih dengan motif bunga ungu dari lemari pakaian, dan mengenakannya. Ia kembali duduk di depan meja rias, menyisir rambut dengan rapi, mengeluarkan anting-anting dari kotak perhiasan dan memasangnya, lalu menatap bayangan di cermin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Seprti kebiasaannya, wanita itu menelusuri flek hitam yang mulai muncul di bagian bawah pelipis. Sambil menyentuh pipi yang mulai kendur dan kerutan yang terlihat jelas, wanita itu mendesah panjang.

Wanita tua itu duduk di meja makan bersama putra, menantu, dan cucunya untuk sarapan.

"Apakah dia menelepon?" Tanya wanita itu kepada menantuanya.

"Ya. Dia menelepon semalam. Dia menanyakan kabar Nenek. Dia juga bilang dia rindu pada Nenek."

"Seharusnya dia langsung menanyakan kabar kepadaku. Kenapa dia menyuruh orang lain menyampaikankan salam?"

Putranya menjawab, "Ketika dia menelepon di Korea, disini sudah malam. Lagi pula So Eul akan kembali minggu depan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar telepon bordering dari meja kecil ruang makan. Sang menantu berdiri dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum sambil berkata, " Baru saja dibicarakan. Sepertinya So Eul sadar dia perlu berbicara secara langsung kepadaku."

"Halo?Ya?Ah, benar. Ya, tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu menyodorkan gagang telepon kepada ibu mertuanya.

"Ibu, ada telepon dari Korea."

Wanita tua itu menerima gagang telepon sambil bertanya, "Bukan So Eul? Siapa yang meneleponku dari Korea?" Kemudian ia meletakkan gagang telepon di telingan dan menyapa dengan nada sopan, "Halo?" Sepertinya orang yang menelepon ingin memastikan identitasnya, karena wanita itu berkata lagi dengan tenang, "Benar, saya Do Kyungsoo."

Selama beberapa saat, Do Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi mendengarkan perkataan orang yang meneleponnya. Raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah muram. Sebelum menutup telepon, ia berkata dengan tegas seakan sudah mengambil keputusan, "Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Saya akan segera menemui Anda."

Ketika Do Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali gagang telepon, putranya mulai khwati bertanya, "Ibu, siapa yang menelepon?"

Do Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dengan lemas. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Dengan khawatir, anggota keluarga lainnya berdiri dan duduk di sofa mengelilinginya.

Selama beberapa saat Do Kyungsoo hanya duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian ia menatap putranya dengan sedih dan berkata,"Anakku, aku harus pergi ke Korea."


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

* * *

Walaupun sudah mendengar berita bahwa cuaca di Korea sedang dingin sekali, Do Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari pintu otomatis bandara setelah bertemu dengan cucu perempuannya, So Eul, kaget merasakan udara dingin yang menerpanya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Cuaca dingin Negara asalnya ini sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Namun, perbedaan yang disadari Do Kyungsoo bukan cuaca dingin, melainkan baunya. Saat berangkat ke L.A meninggalkan Korea, hal yang pertama dirasakannya saat menginjakkan kaki di Negara asing adalah bau Amerika. Seperti halnya bau tubuh kita yang tidak kita sadari, Negara juga mempunyai bau tertentu. Ia sudah lama meninggalkan Korea, tapi masih bisa mengenali baunya meskipun dengan mata tertutup.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju di jalan tol. Di temani celoteh cucu perempuannya yang belum fasih berbahasa Korea. Mereka baru melewati jembatan Yeongjong saat ponsel So Eul bordering. Dari pengeras suara _hands-free_ , terdengar suara menantunya.

"Ibu sudah sampai?"

"Ya, aku sudah makan dan minum obat di pesawat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"So Eul, sekarang dimana?"

"Hm… Masih di jalan tol bandara. Aku sudah menyalakan alat navigasi, jadi aku tinggal mengikuti jalan yang ditunjuk. Gangwon-do, Hwacheon-gun, Sanae-myeon, Sachang-ri …."

"Ibu, So Eul bisa pergi sendiri dan menyelesaikan urusan di sana. Apa ibu tidak kelelahan?"

"Aku tidak lelah. Tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah mengurus masalah ini, aku akan segera pulang."

"Ibu, jual seadanya saja kepada orang itu dan cepat pulang."

"Baiklah. Biaya telepon mahal. Susah ya."

Sementara mobil melaju melewati lahan berselimut salju dan jalan gunung yang meliuk-liuk, Do Kyungsoo tidak banyak berbicara. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar cerita So Eul yang bersekolah di Korea, tentang kuliah, teman-teman, dan pacarnya. Namun ketika cucunya bercerita dalam bahasa Korea yang berantakan, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian masa lalu yang masih menghantuinya. Baginya, perjalanan ini seperti menelusuri kembali kenangan sekitar lima puluh tahun lalu. Kadang-kadang ketika melihat truk atau jip tentara, ia mengingat kembali hari nahas itu.

Setelah menginggalkan jalan beraspal, mobil melaju di jalan bergelombang dan akhirnya berhenti di depan bangunan reyot yang terletak di kaki Gunung Baek Woon.

Mata Do Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca melihat vila yang sudah terbengkalai dengan rerumputan yang tumbuh liar di pekarangan. Hatinya dipenuhi kesedihan mendalam, seperti saat kembali mengunjungi gang-gang tempatnya dulu bermain saat kecil, atau seperti saat kembali duduk di depan meja kelas tempat ia dulu menghabiskan masa SD-nya. Tempat kejadian traumatis yang mencegahnya mengenang kembali kehidupannya dulu, hanya melihat nya sebagai tidak lebih dari bangunan dan gubuk reyot, serta sepetak tanah tak terurus.

So Eul sejak tadi mengamati ekspresi wajah neneknya bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apakah ini rumah yang dulu Nenek tinggali?"

"Benar. Hanya sebentar."

"Rumah ini …. Terkesan angker. Sepertu ada hantu, monster, atau Frankenstein."

Pelafalan cucunya terdengar begitu kebarat-baratan sampai bisa membuat orang Korea merinding.. Tapi wanita tua itu hanya terkekeh.

"Monster?" Benar, beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu ketika melihat rumah ini untuk pertama kali, Nenek juga merasa seperti itu. Seolah-olah ada monster yang akan datang menerjang. Tapi….." Do Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. "Nenek berteman dekat dengan monster itu. Jadi sama sekali tidak menakutkan."

"Apa? Nenek berteman dengan monster? Ya Tuhan! Nenek bercanda, bukan?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

"Nyonya Do Kyungsoo?"

Do Kyungsoo dan So Eul tersentak mendengar panggilan dari belakang mereka dan segera berbalik. Mereka melihat pria berjaket hitam tebal yang memegang sekumpulan berkas. Dibandingkan kehadiran orang asing yang mendadak itu, Do Kyungsoo lebih kaget lagi mendengar namanya sendiri yang sudah hamper dilupakannya. Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi istri, ibu, dan nenek. Kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar nama itu?

Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai petugas kantor wilayah. Ia menjelaskan vila tersebut dengan penuh semangat kepada So Eul yang memiliki aura orang asing dan tidak begitu bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Jadi ketika Perusahaan Donghwa bangkrut, rumah ini menjadi milik ibu tua bernama Nyonya Yoo Ok Hee. Orang-orang silih berganti menyewa rumah ini. Dan ketika Nyonya Yoo meninggal, vila ini diwariskan kepada Nyonya. Apakah Nyonya tidak tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk, tapi pandangannya tetap terpaku pada gubuk yang terletak di salah satu sisi pekarangan.

"Pajak warisan belum dibayar dan pajak properti pun sudah lama ditunggak. Jadi kita harus mengurus masalah administrasi ini … "

Do Kyungsoo mendengarkan penjelasan petugas kantor wilayah dengan setengah hati dan perlahan mendekati gubuk itu. Ia mengintip ke dalam gubuk yang bagian dalamnya tidak begitu jelas terlihat gara-gara tumpukan papan tripleks. Melihat tindakan wanita tua itu, si petugas kantor wilayah menjadi tidak sabar. Pria itu menghampiri Do Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan berkas yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, karena Anda tinggal di luar negeri, Anda akan kesulitan merawat tempta ini. Jadi lebih baik Anda menjualnya sehingga pembayran pajak pun bisa dilunasi. Pembangunan bangunan baru sudah direncanakan untuk tanah ini, jadi kita bisa menjualnya jauh lebih mahal daripada harga pasar."

Tapi wanita tua itu tidak menanggapi ucapan si petugas, malah menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Saya boleh menginap semalam disini, bukan?"

Si petugas kantor wilayah hanya terbelalak memandang Do Kyungsoo, tak sanggup memberika tanggapan.

Pada musim dingin, matahari hanya bersinar untuk waktu yang singkat. Karena itulah, sekeliling tempat itu menggelap dengan cepat. Atas permintaan Do Kyungsoo, si petugas kantor wilayah datang membawa kantong tidur, air mineral, pemanas ruangan, dan sebagainya. Ia juga membantu memindahkan perabotan di ruang tamu.

"Saya sampai harus pergi ke Woljeong-ri untuk mendapatkan semua ini. Wah! Ternyata listrik rumah ini masih menyala."

Dengan ekspresi penuh terima kasih, Do Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lembar uang dan meletakkannya di tangan petugas ketika mereka berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi apakah tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar sini?"

"Yah, sepertinya dulu masih ada satu-dua orang. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah meniggalkan tempat ini dan rumah mereka pun sudah dihancurkan. Yang tersisa hanya rumah ini. Tapi… kalau saya memberikan saran, lebih baik Anda menginap di kota. Pada malam hari, cuaca disana sangat dingin. Katanya ada hewan buas yang berkeliaran."

Mendengar itu, mata Do Kyungsoo berbinar. "Hewan buas?" tanyanya.

"Yah… sepertinya babi hutan. Saya hanya mendengar cerita orang. Pokoknya, berhati-hatilah. Besok saya akan kembali ke sini bersama orang-orang dari bagian penjualan property."

Petugas kantor wilayah itu pun bergegas meninggalkan vila.

Setelah menyalakan lampu dan alat pemanas, serta membentangkan kantong tidur, ruang tamu terasa nyaman. So Eul memosisikan kantong tidur di samping neneknya dan berbaring.

"Nenek, memangnya di sini tidak ada tikur?"

"Makanya… Nenek sudah menyuruhmu menginap di kota."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini menarik. Seperti berkemah. Tapi Nek, kenapa Nenek ingin menghabiskan malam di sini/"

"Entahlah….."

"Nenek selalu menjawab 'entahlah'. " So Eul mencibir dan berbalik. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan ponsel dalam genggamannya kepada neneknya. "Nenek, mau lihat ini?"

Di layar telepon terlihat foto So Eul bersama seorang pemuda. Do Kyungsoo mengamat foto itu tanpa berkata-kata, lalu tersenyum.

"Dia tampan."

"Ya, kan? Dia tampan, bukan?"

"Bagaimana orangnya? Apa pekerjaan orangtuanya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Bukankah kau nanti akan susah jika menikah dengan pemuda dari keluarga miskin?"

"Uuh! Tapi dia sangat baik."

Do Kyungsoo mengamati wajah cucunya yang tersenyum. _Saat seumurmu, aku juga tidak memedulikan latar belakang seseorang_ , batinnya. Menyadari dirinya langsung bertanya tentang keluarga pacar cucunya, ia merasa getir karena dirinya berubah materialistis.

"Bersikap baiklah padanya. Lelaki suka dipuji. Kalau sudah dewasa, banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan dan tak bisa dilakukan. Hati juga mulai bosan… Hidup hanya sekali. Kita tidak bisa menjalani masa-masa menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel So Eul. Cucunya itu mendekatkan ponselke telinga sebelum melompat berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah. Do Kyungsoo memandangi punggung So Eul yang berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

So Eul berjalan perlahan di pekarangan sambil mengobrol dengan pacarnya. Karena udara malam dingin, terlihat embusan uap putih setiap kali ia membuka mulut. So Eul yang berbicara sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendadak memasang ekspresi serius. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri di sudut jalan yang mengarah ke hutan di sampng vila. So Eul segera menyudahi percakapan dengan pacarnya dan pelan-pelan menghampiri bagian samping mobil yang diparkir di depan vila.

"Siapa itu?"

Tidak ada balasan. Lelaki itu tidak mendekat ataupun melarikan diri. Ia hanya memandang So Eul tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Karena lelaki itu tidak terlihat berbahaya, So Eul menjadi sedikit tenang dan maju selangkah, mencoba melihat wajah lelaki itu. Namun lelaki yang tadi berdiri sendirian sambil memandangi So Eul itu pun perlahan berbalik dan menghilang ke dalam hutan. So Eul berdiri bingung memandangi tempat orang itu tadi berdiri. Kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu, ia membuka pintu mobil bagian pengemudi, mencari-cari sesuatu, dan mengeluarkan barang yang dicarinya. Ia memandang lagi kearah lelaki tadi berada sebelum kembali masuk ke rumah.

So Eul kembali keruang tamu sambil membawa barang yang diambilnya dari mobil. Ia masuk ke kantong tidur dan meletakkan benda itu disampingnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya neneknya.

" _Stun gun_. Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Baiklah. Cepat tidur."

Do Kyungsoo mematikan lampu. Hanya terlihat cahaya keperakan bulan yang menyusup masuk ke ruangan melalui jendela. Untuk sesaat, mereka tak bisa tidur, hanya bolak balik dikantong tidur denagn resah. Akhirnya, So Eul memecah keheningan.

"Nenek."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ceritakan padaku kisah-kisah zaman dulu."

"Kisah zaman dulu?"

"Ya. Tapi jangan ceritakan kisah yang biasa Nenek ceritakan ketika aku masih kecil. Apakah tidak ada kisah yang belum pernah kudengar?"

Do Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia baru kembali ke Negara ini setelah lima puluh tahun. Tapi walaupun lima puluh tahun sudah berlalu, kenangan rumah ini tetap tak terlupakan. Rumah tempat insiden itu terjadi. Insiden yang telah dilupakannya seiring berlalunya waktu, bukan, yang berusaha dilupakannya seiring berlalunya waktu, seiring pertumbuhannya dari gadis kekanak-kanakn menjadi wanita dewasa. Seolah membuka kembali album lama, Do Kyungsoo teringat kembali pada kejadian itu. Perlahan, ia pun mulai bercerita. Tatapannya menerawang, sementara pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Kalau beigtu, apakah kau mau mendengar tentang insiden yang suah lama di vila ini? Kisah 47 tahun lalu. Saat itu Nenek masih seumurmu….. saat Nenek masih mudah sepertimu."


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

* * *

 _Musim gugur tahun 1965_

Kisah itu dimulai pada hari kepindahan keluarga Kyungsoo ke daerah ini.

Karena tidak ada lelaki yang membantu, perpindahan keluarga Kyungsoo mengalami banyak masalah. Pekerjaan ini membutuhkan banyak tenaga, tetapi mereka harus mempertimbangkan biaya pengangkutan dan mengurangi pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang membutuhkan sumber daya manusia yang besar. Keluarga Kyungsoo disuruh mengurangi barang-barang yang hendak mereka bawa, dan mereka memang sudah menguranginya, tapi tetap saja barang-barang mereka memenuhi satu truk yang beratnya dua ton. Untuk menghemat biaya pindah, ketiga perempuan dalam keluarga susah payah menurunkan dan membawa sendiri perabotan seperti lemari pakaian, agar biaya penurunan barang-barang tak perlu dihitung dalam tagihan. Seandainya beberapa orang tetangga tidak membantu, keluarga Kyungsoo mungkin harus sibuk mondar-mandir memindahkan barang-barang mereka dari pekarangan.

Dari luar Kyungsoo memang terlihat lemah, tapi sebenarnya ia gadis yang kuat. Tanpa disuruh, ia memakai sarung tangan dan memindahkan satu per satu perabot yang sanggup diangkutnya. Tapi berbeda dengan ibunya yang tersenyum ceria sambil terus-menerus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para tetangga yang membantu, Kyungsoo memberengut sepanjang waktu. Mereka meninggalkan rumah bergaya Barat yang sering membuat teman-temannya iri dan harus pindah ke pedesaan yang belum pernah didengar atau didatanginya. Kenyataan menyakitkan ini sebenarnya berhubungan dengan tubuh lemahnya yang menderita TBC.

Pak Jeong yang berusaha menurunkan meja laci dibantu istrinya merasa ibu Kyungsoo yang menunggu dibawah truk tidak akan kuat menerima meja laci tersebut. Ia memanggil pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri ditengah pekarangan sambil merokok.

"Hei! Anak muda! Ke sini sebentar dan bantu angkut laci ini!"

Namun pemuda itu hanya memandang pegunungan dengan ekspresi jengkel. Jun Myeon. Sekarang dia tidak memakai kaus anak-anak lagi, tapi jas mahal seperti orang dewasa. Ekspresi wajahnya angkuh dan licik. Penampilannya sangat mencolok. Ayah Jun Myeon dan ayah Kyungsoo bersahabat dekat. Mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama sebelum akhirnya menjadi rekan bisnis.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Terpancing sikap Jun Myeon, pak Jeong melontarkan teguran tajam. Tapi ketika melihat sorot mata ibu Kyungsoo yang memohonnya agar bersabar, pak Jeong pun menahan amarah. Ia memanggul lemari laci yang berat dibantu ibu Kyungsoo dari belakang. Jun Myeon yang sejak tadi memandang dengan gaya acuh tak acuh sekarang menghampiri ibu Kyungdoo dan memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana, Bi? Udara disini bagus dan rumahnya cukup bisa ditinggali, bukan? Vila Ayah juga tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Jadi, Bibi tenang saja."

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ibu Kyungsoo menjawab, "Baiklah. Berkat kau, Jun Myeon, Bibi tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang rumah. Kebaikan ini…."

Tapi Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping menyela perkataan ibunya dengan kesal, "Ibu, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Keluarga Kyungsoo bisa tinggal dirumah ini memang berkat ayah Jun Myeon. Tapi Kyungsoo benci melihat ibunya mengucapkan terima kasih membungkuk-bungkuk. Apalagi di depan pemuda licik dan kurang ajar seperti itu.

Hari sudah sore ketika semua barang selesai dipindahkan. Sebagai balasan atas bantuan para tetangga, ibu Kyungsoo menyajikan makanan sampingan yang dibungkusnya dari Seoul dan menyiapkan makan malam sederhana. Para tetangga terdiri atas suami-istri Jeong yang tinggal di rumah sebelah dan nenek Dong Seok yang tinggal di tempat yang sedikit lebih jauh. Nenek itu datang membawa serta Dong Seok dan Dong Mi yang sudah kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka. Kyungsoo tidak suka berbagi _jjigae_ -sup-dengan menyendok dan menyantapnya bersama orang yang belum dikenal baik. Ia juga tidak suka mendengar mereka mengobrol dengan berisik dalam logat aneh. Ini pertama kalinya keluarga Kyungsoo makan dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini sejak ayahnya meninggal.

Pak Jeong mengambil _chonggak kimchi- kimchi_ yang terbuat dari lobak muda-dengan tangan dan menggigitnya sambil berkata, "Aku pernah beberapa kali mendatangi rumah ini, tapi baru pertama kalinya aku melihat bagian dalam rumah. Ternyata ada banyak kamar. Ada telepon juga. Benar-benar bagus."

Ibu Kyungsoo mengangguk, menanggapi perkataan pak Jeong lalu bertanya, "Sebelum kami pindah, siapa yang tinggal disini?"

"Seorang professor, tapi dia tak pernah keluar ataupun berbaur. Kemudian musim gugur dua tahun lalu, dia meninggal karena serangan jantung."

Seolah-olah berbagi rahasia, istri pak Jeong berkata dengan suara pelan, "Ibu Kyungsoo, Anda lihat gubuk di pekarangan itu? Si Profesor memelihara serigala di sana."

"Serigala? Astaga, kenapa dia memelihara hewan buas?"

"Dengar-dengar itu untuk penelitiannya. Dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Siang-malam dia hanya keluar masuk gubuk itu."

Kyungsoo teringat anjing pembunuh yang pernah dibacanya di novel misteri dan mulai tertarik dengan cerita yang dibahas. Tapi setiap kali bicara, air liur pak Jeong pasti tersembur keluar. Kyungsoo tidak suka melihatnya. Ia pun kehilangan selera makan dan meletakkan sendok di meja.

Kali ini pak Jeong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan membahas Jun Myeon.

"Omong-omong, siapa pemuda tadi? Rambutnya diminyaki selicin itu. Sepertinya dia bukan anggota keluarga ini, ya?"

Ibu Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyendok _jjigae_ tersebut getir dan menjawab, " Ah, maksud anda Jun Myeon? Dia anak rekan bisnis suamiku."

"Aku baru melihatnya sekali dan langsung tahu dia bukan anak baik-baik. Orang-orang yang lebih tua bekerja susah payah dihadapannya, tapi dia malah santai merokok. Benar-benar tidak sopan."

Kali ini nenek Dong Seok menyeletuk, "Tapi kenapa suami Anda tidak ada pada hari kalian pindah rumah? Ke mana dia?"

"Dia sudah meninggal…tahun lalu…"

"Astaga! Jadi, bagaimana Anda menghidupi keluarga ini? Apakah masih ada harta yang tersisa?"

"Seandainya masih ada harta yang tersisa, kami tidak mungkin berutang kepada orang lain ataupun pindah kesini. Aku bekerja sebagai _proof reader_ untuk perusahaan penerbitan. Jadi aku bisa bekerja dari rumah sekaligus membesarkan anak."

Semua orang terdiam ssementara kesunyian canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tiba-tiba nenek menegur Dong Mi yang duduk di samping karena makannya berantakan. Pak Jeong meminta semangkuk sup lagi kepada Kyungsoo, sementara istrinya mulai membahas masalah anak-anak.

"Anak-anak Anda sopan dan cantik. Tapi sekolah letaknya jauh dari sini. Anak Anda paling kecil bisa bersekolah di Sekolah Negeri Sachang bersama Dong Seok. Tapi apakah putri sulung Anda akan dimasukkan ke Sekolah Putri Hwacheon?"

Ibu Kyungsoo melirik ke dapur dan menjawab pelan, " Kyungsoo tidak bersekolah."

"Eonni… sakit," So Hyun yang sibuk menyendokki nasi ke dalam mulut, menjawab ringan.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak sanggup membeli rumah seperti ini, tapi Kyungsoo sakit. Kata dokter, dia harus menjalani penyembuhan di tempat berudara segar…"

"Ya ampun… dia sakit apa? Seberapa parah?"

"Paru-parunya lemah. Jadi dia tidak bersekolah dan hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani ujian kelulusan di rumah."

Kyungsoo membawakan sup untuk pak Jeong. Kemudian ia meminta diri meninggalkan meja makan dan keluar ke pekarangan. Bintang-bintang tampak memenuhi langit malam pedesaan. Angin dingin akhir musim gugur pun bertiup. Tapi hati Kyungsoo terasa berat dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan mengenai masa depannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendesah panjang, terdengar ketukan benda tumpul dari arah gubuk. Tapi Kyungsoo yang kesal terhadap semuanya hanya merapikan baju sambil mengernyit sebelum masuk ke rumah.


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

* * *

Para tetangga berkata kepada ibu Kyungsoo bahwa ia pasti kecapekan dan menyuruhnya beristirahat sebelum mereka semua cepat-cepat pulang. Ibu Kyungsoo bergegas membersihkan meja, membereskan obat Kyungsoo, dan membentangkan kasur di lantai.

"Sudah makan obat?"

"Hmm.. Sudah."

"Putriku, kau pasti capek, ya? Debu di bagian sini sudah ibu bersihkan, lantainya juga sudah ibu lap. Ayo tidur di sini."

"Ya."

Akhirnya malam yang tenang pun tiba. Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu di samping tempat tidur dan menarik keluar buku harian dari bawah kasur. Karena sibuk pindahan, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak menulis dalam buku harian. Tapi catatan yang ditulisnya beberapa hari lalu sama saja dengan yang ditulisnya pertama kali sejak pindah ke desa ini. Tulisan-tulisan putus asa seperti "Bayangan gelap dalam diriku", "Penderita TBC yang hanya menjadi beban. Lebih baik cepat mati!", "Beban", "Manusia bodoh" memenuhi lembaran buku hariannya.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, Kyungsoo merasa kebas. Bukan, ia mencoba tidak mengakui kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia tak lebih dari gadis miskin yang tidak bahagia. Ia masih menganggap dirinya gadis yang tak mempunyai masalah, yang memulai harinya dengan bangun dari tempat tidur yang empuk setelah diomeli ibunya karena bangun kesiangan, menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan pembantu dan mengomel tentang hidangan sampingan, bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya supaya diberi uang jajan yang banyak, dan bersenang-senang bersama teman. Pikiran Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada masa itu. Sekarang ia mencoba tidak mengakui kenyataan yang semakin jelas di depan mata.

Namun suatu saat, seperti tamu yan tak diundang, ketika Kyungsoo menyadari kenyataan situasinya sekarang, kepalanya akan terasa sangat pusing, seakan tanah tempatnya berpijak longsor. Lalu setiap kali ia menyadari hal itu, ia menangis terisak-isak sambil mengungkapkan semua sikap pesimistis terhadap situasi hidupnya melalui tulisan dalam buku harian tentang situasinya sebagai anak paling tidak bahagia di dunia membuatnya tak bsa melupakan kenyataan pahit. Kyungsoo membenci hal itu.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah di bantal sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar gemeresik dari luar jendela. Ia terkesiap dan mendongak. Sambil menahan napas, ia memandang kearah jendela selama beberapa saat. Sekarang ia tak mendengar apapun. Kyungsoo kembali membenamkan wajah di bantal. Tapi kemudian terdengar lagi langkah kaki menyisiri rumput. Kali ini Kyungsoo yakin ia mendengar suara di luar. Ia langsung tersentak bangun. Ia memasang telinga baik-baik. Tapi suara itu tak terdengar. Pedesaan terpencil itu kembali diselimuti kesunyian. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah yang lebih jelas dan suara napas memburu seperti hewan liar.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan berlari ke kamar So Hyun.

"So Hyun! Bangun! Sepertinya ada sesuatu diluar!"

So Hyun memejamkan mata erat-erat, pura-pura tidak mendengar, dan membalikkan tubuh. Kyungsoo terus mengguncang-guncang bahu adiknya, tapi So Hyun malah bangun dan berteriak, "Ibu! Aku sedang tidur, tapi Eonni terus menggangguku!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan berhenti mencoba membangunkan adiknya. Ia pergi ke kemar ibunya, tapi ibunya terlelap dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas kepala sambil mendengur.

Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri. Ia mengambil sekop di depan pintu dan pelan-pelan berjalan ke tengah pekarangan. Ia bergeming dan memasang telinga. Kemudian terdengar gemeresik seperti tadi dari gubuk. Tiba-tiba jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang, napasnya terengah-engah, dan kakinya gemetar. Tapi ia tetap memberanikan diri. Ia mnegangkat sekop tinggi-tinggi seperti mengacungakan senapan kearah musuh, dan mendekati gubuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Dan benar saja. Jauh di dalam gubuk ada makhluk hitam yang sedang duduk. Sinar lembut bulan menyusup ke dalam gubuk yang gelap gulita, membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang bersinar kebiru-biruan di wajah dan tubuh makhluk yang dipenuhi bulu hitam itu. Kyungsoo, yang saat itu sangat tegang, menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Serigala!

Walaupun keseluruhan fisik makhluk itu tak terlihat jelas karena ia bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat siluet tubuhnya yang besar dan tertutup bulu hitam. Sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo merinding. Tanpa sadar, ia menjerit sekuat tenaga. Kaget mendengar jeritan mendadak, makhluk itu pun menggeram keras. Kyungsoo mencoba melarikan diri, tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak, seolah-olah terpaku di lantai. Jeritan manusia dan geraman monster yang bertatapan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Ketika Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, monster itu mengambil kesempatan dan menerjang maju. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo mengayunkan sekop yang dipegangnya. Tapi monster itu berhasil berkelit dari ayunan sekop dan menubruk Kyungsoo hingga jatuh terjerembap, lalu melesat keluar dari gubuk dan melesat secepat anak panah.

Ibu dan So Hyun mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo dan berlari keluar. Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah mereka mendadak jatuh pingsan. Ibu dan So Hyun segera memapah Kyungsoo ke dalam vila. Di antara pepohonan di kaki bukit di kejauhan, sepasang mata kebiruan mengawasi mereka dengan tajam.


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sudah bangun tapi belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah makhluk yang dilihatnya kemarin hanya mimpi atau kenyataan. Kondisinya sekarang sama persis dengan saat ia sadar dari pingsan setelah mendengar kabar ayahnya meninggal. Entah mimpinya begitu jelas hingga terasa seperti kenyataan, atau kenyataan terlalu berat untuk dihadapi sehingga ia berharap semua itu hanya mimpi. Kyungsoo menolak kenyataan ayahnya meninggal. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menganggap kematian ayahnya sebagai dua hal; mimpi buruk yang mengerikan dan kebohongan jahat ibunya. Ia masih berharap ayahnya melangkah masuk melalui pintu depan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun, makhluk yang kemarin dilihatnya di gubuk jelas-jelas bukan mimpi. Ibunya sedang menjemur cucian di pekarangan. So Hyun pergi entah ke mana, batang hidungnya sama sekali tak terlihat. Barang-barang mereka masih belum dibereskan, sehingga keadaan di dalam rumah benar-benar berantakan. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat gitarnya. Di mana gitarnya? Ia tidak menemukannnya di antara tumpukan barang dalam kamar maupun ruang tamu. Gitar Segovia, hadiah terakhir ayah. Gitar yang mati-matian dipertahankan Kyungsoo ketika para penyita datang tanpa pemberitahuan dan menempelkan label merah di semua barang, termasuk vas bunga di ruang tamu. Gitar itu satu-satunya barang yang masih menyimpan kenangannya bersama ayah. Kyungsoo sangat gelisah karena tidak bisa menemukan gitarnya sekarang. Dengan panik, ia menghampiri ibunya yang berada di pekarangan sambil berteriak, "Ibu! Ibu!"

Ketika mendengar panggilan panik Kyungsoo dari pintu depan yang terbuka, ibunya khawatir sesuatu terjadi lagi pada putrinya yang semalam jatuh pingsan setelah menjerit.

"Ada apa? Ibu di sini."

"Di mana gitarku, gitar pemberian ayah?"

"Ibu kira terjadi seuatu lagi padamu. Bukankah gitarmu ada di samping pintu?"

Saat itu Kyungsoo baru melihat gitar yang terletak di samping pintu. Ia pun mengelus dada, menenangkan hatinya yang sempat panic. Ia memluk gitar itu erat-erat sambil menghampiri ibunya.

"Kok aku bisa lupa? Tadi aku panik karena kukira sudah dibuang."

Hati ibunya seakan dihujam pisau ketika mendengar perkataan putrinya. Barang pemberian terakhir suaminya. Melihat Kyungsoo memeluk gitar dengan gembira, ibunya tak sanggup menahan kesedihan.

Sambil berusaha keras menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, biunya berkata, " Memangnya mau dibuang kemana? Karena sudah menemukan gitarmu, sekarang bantu ibu menjemur cucian."

Kyungsoo membantu ibunya memeras cucian, tapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi persoalan gubuk. Kalau kejadian semalam bukan mimpi, berarti memang ada sesuatu disana. Benar, jelas-jelas itu bukan mimpi. Bagaimanapun, rumah ini sudah lama tak ditinggali. Bisa saja hewan-hewan luar seperti babi hutan atau anjing liar membuat sarang di sana. Kyungsoo terus-menerus melirik kearah gubuk dengan resah. Ia mendapat firasat kuat bahwa sesuatu atau seseorang sedang memandanginya. Benar. Pasti ada sesuatu disana.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melirik kearah gubuk sambil menjemur cucian tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang berada dalam bayangan gubuk. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah mata itu mata hewan atau manusia. Tapi ia yakin ia melihat sinar mata!

Kyungsoo memanggil ibunya pelan, "Ibu, ada sesuatu di sana."

Ibunya memandang kearah yang ditunjuk putrinya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang berjongkok di antara semak di samping gubuk sambil memandangi mereka. Ibu Kyungsoo segera menyambar tongkat kayu dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, berusaha melindungi putrinya.

"Apa itu? Apakah itu yang kaulihat semalam?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya begitu. Ibu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau disini saja. Kalau Ibu berteriak 'lari', kau harus segera berlari, lalu bawalah Pak Jeong ke sini. Mengerti? Kau mengerti?"

"Ibu…."

Melihat Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, ibunya berkata pelan tapi tegas, "Kuatkan dirimu! Lakukan saja yang ibu suruh!"

Setelah mendengar itu, barulah Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkeraman ibunya dan bersaip-siap lari.

Ibu Kyungsoo menggenggam tongkat kayu dan mendekati gubuk dengan hati-hati. Namun bentuk fisik dan penampilan makhluk itu, yang memakai pakaian compang-camping, sama sekali tidak seperti hewan liar. Jelas-jelas itu manusia. Ibu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tongkat kayu di punggung dan mendekatinya.

"Si…siapa di sana?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Hanya terdengar suara napas memburu.

"Coba keluar sebentar."

Makhluk itu bergerak sedikit dan akhirnya tubuh makhluk itu terlihat di antara semak belukar.

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari balik semak-semak. Usianya sekitar tujuh belas tahun atau delapan belas tahun. Rambutnya berantakan seperti terkena ledakan bom dan kotor seperti kain pel. Pakaian yang dikenakannya tampak using. Wajahnya hitam dan kotor seakan tak pernah dibasuh. Tapi kedua matanya bersinar-sinar, terlihat kontras dengan wajahnya yang kotor. Anak itu terlihat seperti hewan terluka yang diterlantarkan. Ibu Kyungsoo langsung kasihan. Naluri keibuannya pun muncul.

"Hei nak. Coba mendekat sebentar, sini." Katanya lembut

Pemuda itu merangkak kelaur dengan canggung.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo lembut.

Namun pemuda itu hanya terpaku menatap sekeranjang kentang yang diberikan suami-istri Jeong pagi tadi. Ibu Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangannya, lalu mangangguk seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kelaparan,ya?

Ibu Kyungsoo mengambil kentang dari keranjang dan menyodorkannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Mau makan ini?"

Seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan, pemuda itu tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari kentang. Tapi dia tidak datang mengampiri dan mengambilnya. Melihat wajah menyedihkan anak itu, Ibu Kyungsoo melemparkan kentang yang dipegangnya. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menyambar kentang yang menggelinding di tanah dan melahapnya.

"Astaga! Ck ck ck… Kau sangat kelaparan,ya?" Karena kasihan, ibu Kyungsoo terus melemparkan kentang dan pemuda itu langsung melahap setiap kentang yang dilemparkan.

Kyungsoo benci dan jijik pada anak pengemis yang bertingkah seperti anjing itu. _Ternyata dia yang membuatku kaget semalam. Seandainya ada Ayah, Ayah pasti sudah langsung mengusir pengemis itu. Kenapa Ibu malah terus memberinya kentang?_ Pikirnya.

"Ibu, hentikan itu. Usir saja dia. Bukankah dia akan datang lagi kalau terus diberi makan?"

"Hei! Dia masih anak-anak. Bagaimana mungkin kita bersikap sedingin itu padanya? Lagipula, sepertinya dia kelaparan setengah mati. Yang penting kita beri dia makan dulu. Kalau nanti dia berkeras tidak mau pergi, kita baru menelepon polisi."

Akhirnya, Ibu Kyungsoo meletakkan sekeranjang kentang di depan pemuda itu.


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ "A Werewolf Boy" by _Kim_ _Mi_ _Ri_.

 **Main** **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Jongin

* * *

Petugas kepolisian di kota sudah menerima laporan Pak Jeong. Tapi ia berleha-leha sejenak sebelum naik sepeda dan pergi ke tempat kejadian. Gara-gara minum _makgeollo_ -minuman beralkohol yang terbuat dari beras—sampai larut malam, pagi ini ia masih sedikit mabuk. Tapi ia malah harus pergi mengurus pengemis. Bukankah orang yang melapor bisa mengusirnya sendiri? Kenapa harus memanggil polisi segala? Polisi tidak dianggap seperti tongkat sihir publik, tapi sapu yang bisa disuruh-suruh membereskan masalah. Tapi ia penasaran dengan penghuni baru yang pindah ke sarang serigala yang sudah tidak ditinggali selama dua tahun itu. Rumah tua itu dulunya milik pria mencurigakan bernama Profesor Lee yang memelihara serigala-serigala untuk penelitian. Tapi dia meninggal karena serangan jantung. Orang-orang seperti apa yang pindah ke sana? Kabarnya, keluarga baru itu datang dari Seoul. Sudah pasti mereka tidak sanggup bertani di gunung ini. Apakah mereka akan mulai bertingkah aneh dan menimbulkan masalah? Yang pasti, suasana hati Sersan Choi tidak baik.

Sersan Choi memarkir sepeda di sudut pekarangan vila dan mengetuk pintu. Anak perempuan berwajah sangat pucat membukakan pintu. Di ruang tamu, Sersan Choi melihat suami-istri Jeong yang sudah dikenalnya, nyonya rumah baru, serta putrinya yang masih kecil. Kemudian di sudut ruangan, terlihat si pembawa masalah, pemuda berambut gondrong. Tapi pemuda itu tidak duduk maupun berbaring, hanya membungkuk aneh dengan kepala menunduk. Sersan Choi langsung mengambil kesimpulan kasar tentang pemuda itu hanya dengan sekali pandang. Pemuda itu tampaknya gelandangan gila yang netah bagaimana bisa datang ke tempat ini dan mengemis-ngemis pada keluarga yang seluruh anggotanya perempuan. Sialan. Memangnya tidak bisa langsung diusir? Orang-orang dari Seoul ini hanya membesar-besarkan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Seberapa merepotkannya nanti nyonya rumah berparas cantik dengan sorot matanya yang simpatik ini? Putri sulungnya yang sejak tadi memasang ekspresi masam benar-benar tipikal gadis Seoul, sementara putri bungsunya jelas-jelas gadis tomboy ceroboh yang pasti akan menimbulkan masalah konyol. Sersan Choi mulai jengkel, tapi ia harus tetap menjalankan tugas. Sambil menekankan pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan pengar, ia melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Nama tidak diketahui. Usia tidak diketahui. Alamat tidak diketahui. Tidak ada kartu identitas, tidak ada akta kelahiran… Wah, dia benar-benar alien. Hei, alien, kau datang dari mana?"

Ibu Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan amarah melihat sikap kurang ajar Sersan Choi dan berkata, "Sepertinya dia mendengar, tapi tidak bisa berbicara. Sejak tadi dia tidak berbicara. Sudahlah, bawa saja dia ke kantor polisi. Anda bisa memeriksanya dengan tenang di sana. Bukankah polisi bertugas mengurusi masalah seperti ini?"

 _Tepat seperti yang kuduga. Benar-benar perempuan menyebalkan_ , batin Sersan Choi. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan ibu Kyungsoo dan menjawab dengan dingin, "Nyonya, di Negara ini kantor polisi tidak mengurus masalah kependudukan. Memangnya kantor polisi itu tempat penampungan gelandangan? Kulihat anak ini sepertinya berumur lebih dari lima belas tahun, jadi aku juga tidak bisa membawanya ke panti asuhan."

"Tetap saja. Anda kan polisi. Jadi bagaimanapun Anda harus membantu…."

"Coba anda pergi ke kantor wilayah. Mungkin ada informasi tentang tempat yang bisa menampungnya."

Sersan Choi bergegas pergi sebelum perempuan dari Seoul ini menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Melihat Sersan Choi keluar, Ibu Kyungsoo, So Hyun, dan suami-istri Jeong beramai-ramai ikut keluar. Tinggal Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo terus-menerus melirik pengemis yang meringkuk di dinding dekat tangga. Mendadak ia kesal. Bagaimana keluarganya bisa terjebak di desa ini dan meributkan masalah pengemis baru seperti itu?

"Oh, bau sekali! Dasar jorok!" tukas Kyungsoo jijik kepada pengemis itu sebelum naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar.

Ibu Kyungsoo berusaha payah mendorong pemuda itu ke truk beroda tiga milik pak Jeong dan membawanya ke kantor wilayah, tapi tetap tak ada gunanya. Ia disuruh menulis laporan konyol, lebih tepatnya, laporan bahwa pemuda itu "anak bermasalah". Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu anak itu, bagaimana bisa ia membenarkan bahwa anak itu benar-benar bermasalah? Petugas kantor wilayah mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan satu kalimat singkat, seakan kesal dengan ibu Kyungsoo yang memprotes perintahnya untuk menulis laporan.

"Kalau begitu, Anda pergi saja ke kantor polisi. Kantornya ada disebelah sana."

"Saya disuruh ke sini oleh mereka."

"Ah, dasar! Banyak anak seperti dia berkeliaran di jalanan. Saya tahu Anda bukan walinya, tapi tulis saja dia "anak bermasalah"."

"Tapi saya bukan walinya. Saya sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun tentang anak itu. Bagaimana bisa saya menulis begitu saja?"

"Jadi Anda mau saya apakan anak itu?!"

Karena berteriak tanpa sadar, petugas itu berdesar untuk menutupi rasa malu dan menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang dibicarakan. Kemudian ia mendesah sambil berkata kepada ibu Kyungsoo. "Hanya ada satu jalan keluar.."

Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan truk. Pak Jeong yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan petugas kantor wilayah?"

"Aku disuruh membawanya pulang dulu. Mereka bilang akan memberiku kabar jika menemukan tempat yang bisa menampungnya. Katanya pabrik atau kapal ikan mungkin membutuhkan tenaga kerja."

"Kalau begitu, anak itu akan hidup bersama anda di dalam rumah?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan anak semuda itu tinggal dalam gubuk."

Ibu Kyungsoo capek membicarakan masalah ini. Ia bahkan belum sempat merapikan rumah yang baru ditinggalinya dua hari lalu, sekarang sudah muncul masalah baru. Perasaannya sekarang seperti isuruh melanjutkan peerjalanan padahal belum sempat beristirahat. Dari jendela truk yang terbuka, tercium bau kotoran hewan, bau menjijikan anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakang truk. Bau itu benar-benar membuat ibu Kyungsoo mual. Tapi ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Baiklah. _Aku sudah kehilangan suami. Apa lagi yang bisa membuatku takut? Pertama-tama, aku harus memandikan anak itu sebersih-bersihnya, memberinya makan dan meberinya pakaian yang layak. Aku harus membuat anak itu terlihat seperti manusia lain. Setelah itu, barulah aku memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya_ ….

Sepertinya anak laki-laki ini belum pernah mandi sejak dilahirkan. Tanpa sadar Ibu Kyungsoo mendesah saat membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang melekat di tubuh anak itu.

 _Siapa orangtuanya? Menelantarkan anak mereka sampai seperti ini. Apakah mereka sudah meninggal dunia? Atau .._

Setelah hamper menghabiskan satu batang sabun, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu terlihat seperti manusia normal. Ibu Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambut anak tiu dengan handuk sambil mengamatinya. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan tampak kuat, hidungnya yang tidak mancung, dan cukup tampan. Dia tidak seperti anak desa pada umumnya. Sinar matanya jernih, jemari tangan dan kakinya panjang. Ibu Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah anak itu waras atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, bentuk fisik anak itu proporsional. Kalau ia bisa memperbaiki kebiasaannya yang suka merangkak ke mana-mna, anak itu pasti akan menjadi pemuda yang lumayan.

"Nak, sepertinya kau sebaya dengan putriku Kyungsoo. Alangkah baiknya jika Kyungsoo juga sehat sepertimu…"

Pemuda itu tertidur dengan kepala yang masih dipegang ibu Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Ibu Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu. Benar. Melihat kondisimu yang sekarang, mungkin saja kau juga tidak punya nama. Tapi kita tetap harus punya nama. Aku memanggilmu Jongin. Bagaimana? Jongin. Oke?"

Pemuda itu tersentak bangun mendengar suara ibu Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terdengar riang dan memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.


End file.
